


Merry Month of May Drabble: Zippy

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson braces himself for Holmes' reaction to a new acquisition. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Zippy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It's the end of the month, and just in time for one last drabble. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Zippy. And yes, it was in use by 1904.

I climbed out of the driver’s seat and met Holmes’ disbelieving stare with as much equanimity as I could muster.   
  
“Watson,” he drawled at last. “I am retired, but I doubt whether I could deduce why you’d buy such a thing even in my prime.”  
  
“A patient left it to me,” I explained. “I admit I’ve been considering getting one of my own, though. This automobile… It’s not zippy, as the mechanic said, but it’s sound. And it means I can run down to Sussex whenever I can, regardless of train schedules.”  
  
Holmes’ glare softened. “A point in its favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 31, 2019.


End file.
